I Can Hear
I Can Hear, performed by DISH//, is the twenty-fifth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 307 and ended in episode 319, where it was then replaced with Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroad of Beginnings~. Lyrics Rōmaji Arukitsukarete tohō ni kureta Akarui mirai e' sensei wa iukedo Dotchi ni aruitara hikari wa sasu ka na? Toriaezu wakaranaikedo ikōze! Kirai-goto nanka maji kanbendesu Itai kurai tsuyoi yatsu o chōdai Arikitarina mainichi ni hankōdesu Tagire MIC oretachi no rokku Kimino koe ga kikoeru Soredake wa Riaru-sa hajikero Kono uta I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Tsuki ugokasa re Shōdō no mama ni yoru o kake nda Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? Kotoba janai imadake o kanji tetai Kimi o kanji tetai I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Sakebi tsudzukete Ashita no tobira o kojiakeru nda Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby Dareka janai oretachi o shinji tetai Yume wo shinjite tai Kanji 歩き疲れて途方に暮れた 「明るい未来へ」先生は言うけど どっちに歩いたら光は差すかな？ とりあえずわからないけど行こうぜ！ きれいごとなんかマジ勘弁です 痛いくらい強いやつをちょうだい あリきたりな毎日に反抗です たぎれMIC 俺たちのrock 君の声が聞こえる それだけはリアルさ ハジケロ この歌 I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming 突き動かされ 衝動のままに夜を駆けんだ Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face 言葉じゃない 今だけを感じてたい 君を感じてたい I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming 叫び続けて 明日のトビラをこじ開けるんだ Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby 誰かじゃない 俺たちを信じてたい 夢を信じてたい English At a loss and tired of walking "To the bright future" That's what our teachers said But where should we walk to go and find this light? I don't know for the time being, but let's go! Forgive me for my simplicity But please give me a challenge to defeat I'm sick of the ordinary everyday life Burn up this MIC with our rock n' roll From here, I can hear your voice That's the only thing that's real Just let it go This song I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming We'll run through the night with our hearts on fire Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? It's not just words, I want to feel just now I want to feel just now I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming We'll keep on screaming and wrench open the gate to tomorrow Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby It's not anybody, but us and our dream I want to believe the dream Rōmaji (Full Version) Aruki tsukarete tohou ni kureta “Akarui mirai he” sensei wa iu kedo Docchi ni aruitara hikari wa sasu kana? Toriaezu wakaranai kedo ikou ze Kireigoto nanka maji kanben desu Itai kurai tsuyoi yatsu wo choudai Arikitari na mainichi ni hankou desu Tagire M I C oretachi no rock Kimi no koe ga kikoeru (wowowowowowowo) Soredake wa riaru sa hajikero wow Kono uta I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Tsuki ugokasare shoudou no mama ni yoru wo kakenda Can’t you see? Can’t you see? Can’t you see?　my face Kotoba ja nai ima dake wo kanjitetai kimi wo kanjitetai Daitai wa daijoubu sa umaku yarou ze Fuan na toki wa ore ga tsuiteru Dokka de hikatteru mirai wo mezashite Kou yatte kangaeta koto wasurenai Ima wo ike sono saki ga tomorrow Kirai ja nai koudou surya OK Loud na shout hibikasenda do more rock Itsuka B I G omoikiri jump Motto kikasete kure yo (wowowowowowowo) Negai wo komeru nda kibou no wow Kono uta I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Onnaji you na itami wo kakaete dakedo tobun da Come with me Come with me Come with me my friend Egao ja nai kimi nanka ni shitakunai hitori bocchi ja nai Wonderful...Wonderful...Wonderful...Wonderful... I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Tsuki ugokasare shoudou no mama ni yoru wo kakenda Can’t you see?　 Can’t you see? Can’t you see? my face Kotoba ja nai ima dake wo kanjitetai kimi wo kanjitetai I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Sakebi tsuzukete ashita no tobira wo koji akerunda Don’t worry Don’t worry Don’t worry baby Dareka ja nai oretachi wo shinjitetai yume wo shinjitetai English (Full Version) Got tired of walking and was at loss "Head to a bright future" says the teacher but which way should I walk to see the light shine? I don't know but in the meantime let's just go Seriously, give us a break from all those pretty words Bring out the strong guy We are sick of these ordinary days We'll burn the mic with our rock I can hear your voice (Wowowowowowowo) That's the only thing real. Let this song Burst out I can hear you are screaming IwoOw can hear you are screaming Driven my impulse, I ran through the night Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see?　my face I just want to feel this moment greater than words, I want to feel you Everything is alright, I'll do it well In tense moments I'm at my best I'll aim to where the future shines Never forgeting this Go now, beyond lies tomorrow If I don't hate it then taking action should be OK A loud shout let it resound, do more rock Someday make a big jump with all your might Let me hear more (Owowowowowo) Of this song with wishes and hope Embedded in it I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming We bear the same pain but I fly Come with me Ccome with me ome with me　my friend You don't smile nor want to do anything, but you aren't alone Wonderful...Wonderful...Wonderful... I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Driven by my impulse, I ran through the night Can't you see? an't you see? can't you see?　my face I just want to feel this moment greater than words, I want to feel you I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming The door of tomorrow that keeps calling I'll break it open Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry　baby I want to believe not in anyone else but in ourselves, I want to believe in our dreams Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Kakashi Hatake * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi * Might Guy * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Tenten * Sasuke Uchiha * Gaara * Kankurō * Temari Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings